The lower surface of a known wing for vehicles, used especially in sports cars, in particular for Formula 1 competitions, is provided with one or more slits which connect ducts arranged in the wing with the outside. The ducts in the wing are connected to an external duct which is arranged in front of the wing and is connected in turn to an air intake arranged in front of the driving seat of the motor vehicle. In this way the pilot, by manually closing the air flow that passes through said external duct, can let air pass through the slits to reduce the aerodynamic drag of the wing and its downward thrust.
Said known wing is relatively heavy, complex and difficult to manufacture, install, operate and maintain. Furthermore, the external duct and the air intake worsen the aerodynamics and the aesthetics of the vehicle.
DE 2726507 A1 describes a wing with a lower surface provided with an opening that connects with the outside ducts arranged in the wing and in the supports that support it. These ducts are directly connected to a pressure generator in a vehicle.